Angels Among Us
by Chandria03
Summary: I started this before i saw the rest of the anime.be warned thers a character death but it will all work out for that character in the end


ANGELS AMONG US

**ANGELS AMONG US**

He could still feel her. Smelled her scent everywhere he went. Every time he looked around the village he saw her. But in his heart he knew she was gone. She'd been gone for three years now. Three lonely years spent with his heart so broken it could never be repaired. Years of sleepless nights have started to take their toll on him. Even his friends had begun to lose hope of his ever coming to terms with her loss. Every day he'd got to the well and sit for hours staring into its depths. It was the only place that he felt truly close to her anymore. Sango and Miroku had taken it upon themselves to keep an eye on him, afraid that he'd do something foolish. One day the followed him to the well. Once they knew he wouldn't be moving for a while they walked back to Kaedes' to give her a hand with moving some things.

Kikyo was walking through the woods when she came upon the well. As she came closer she saw Inuyasha kneeling with his arms on top the well, shaking.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered.

He sniffed and turned to look up at her. Tears coursing down his face in an unending stream.

"Kik…yo…please…leave me be…" he tried to unsuccessfully to get his emotions back under control.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I know you loved her more then you ever did me but it's time to let her go. You need to…"she trailed off when she heard his heart wracking sob. Blindly he reached out and clutched at her leg. She kneeled down and gathered him to her, holding him close.

For hours she simply held him until he was so exhausted that he fell asleep. A rustling in the bushes told her that she had company. Looking behind her she saw Sango and Miroku standing on the path to the village. They walked over and knelt next to her.

"Is he alright?" Sango asked.

"You shouldn't have left him alone." She scolded." He's near the breaking point. If we don't snap him out of this we could lose him forever."

Miroku chimed in." we've tried everything we could think of but every time we turn around he's disappearing on us. Usually he comes here but sometimes it's days before we can find him.

Kikyo nodded." Soon this problem will need to be dealt with. For now lets take him back to my sister."

Sitting around the fire later that night everyone was unusually silent. They had just finished eating when Inuyasha finally awoke. He just laid there for several long moments wondering how he'd gotten back to Kaedes'.

Seeing that he was awake Miroku handed him a bowl of stew." Here you should eat something."

He mumbled "thanks." He took a couple of bites and then put the bowl aside. Standing up he stated that he was going to sleep outside tonight. Once outside he leaped onto Kaedes' roof and watched the stars until dawn. As the sun began to turn the sky pink he looked down to see Kikyo leaving. His faced paled when he remembered his actions from yesterday.

"Kikyo?" He called down to her.

She looked up. "Good morning Inuyasha."

"I just…thank you." A ghost of a smile flickered across his face.

Kikyo simply nodded and continued on her way.

Several more weeks passed quietly except for the occasional demon showing up. Inuyasha tried to act a bit more like his old self but everyone could sense it for the sham it was. Even his brother and Koga could tell that thoughts of Kagome were still tearing him up inside. Neither one knew how to help him though. Koga had kept her memory alive by naming his first girl cub after her (with Ayames' agreement of course.)And even Sesshomaru had Rin to remind him that all humans weren't bad. But poor Inuyasha had never felt more alone in his life.

It was only a couple more days until the fourth anniversary of her death and everyone was on edge. Inuyasha hadn't spoken to anyone in days. The dark circles growing under his eyes were testament to his sleepless nights. He couldn't even choke down much in the way of food. When he did manage to eat a few bites it made him think of all those nights camped out under the stars. He'd remember those last few nights together. Him and her wrapped in his hitoe her head on his shoulder sleeping. Even then he didn't have the courage to tell her how he truly felt about her. By the time he'd been able to tell her it was too late.

(FLASHBACK)

_Kagome was down to her last arrow. Her power was running out. She wasn't even sure she had enough left to power her last arrow. She knew that she couldn't give up however. Her friends were counting on her. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were whittling away at the demons Naraku kept summoning while Inuyasha and Kilala attacked him. A huge ball of energy slammed into the ground blinding her. When she could see again she gasped in horror. Miroku was struggling to get to his feet but Sango was lying on the ground not moving. Shippo was leaning over her trying to wake her._

_Naraku hissed. "You're next little miko."_

"_Go to hell you bastard! She yelled notching her arrow._

"_Windscar!" Inuyasha took the chance to attack while Naraku was occupied._

"_Gah!" He growled as bits and chunks blew off his body, several pieces landing at Kagomes' feet squirming _

_In a rage Naraku took one of his tentacles and slammed it into Inuyashas' chest with enough force to break most of his ribs. The force of the impact sent him crashing into a tree where he collapsed and didn't get up._

"_INUYAASHAAA!"_

_Sango came to with Miroku standing over her chasing off the few demons that were left. Slowly sitting up she gasped._

"_Miroku look! Something's happening to Kagome."_

"_Oh my. She looks pissed. I know we need to help but you're in no condition to fight and frankly I'm not sure which of the two are more dangerous at this point."_

_Kagome was glowing. Her power had formed a purple aura around her. She raised her bow and took aim._

_Inuyasha coughed weakly and propped himself up on one elbow, blood dripping form the corner of his mouth. He stared at her in awe. He could feel anger radiating off of her in waves. His chest started to itch as his ribs slowly began to knit together._

"_Kagome." He whispered _

_Surprisingly she heard him. She turned her head in his direction incredulously._

"_Inuyasha? Thank Kami you're ok." She turned back to Naraku." And as for you you sick bastard I've had enough! I'm tired of you making my life miserable. I'm tired of people I love getting hurt by your schemes. I'm tired of you trying to kill my friends. And most of all I'm tired of you trying to KILL ME!" as she screamed this last part her aura flared brightly. She fired her arrow aiming straight for his chest._

_Throwing his head back Naraku screamed in agony as his body began to turn to dust. Seeing him disintegrate she lowered her bow. Sighing she thought to herself" Finally it's over."_

"_Kagome! Behind you!" Inuyasha yelled._

_She went to turn when, gasping, she felt a burning pain in her chest. Looking down she saw one of Narakus' tentacles poking out of her chest before it too turned to dust. She fell to the ground before anyone could reach her._

"_Kagoomeee!" Inuyasha screamed as he scrambled to reach her prone form. When he finally reached her he pulled her into his lap and cradled her against his chest._

"_Inuyasha…" she whispered, smiling sadly. " I'm sorry…"_

"_Shh." He placed a finger gently across her lips._

_The others looked on helplessly. Their friend was slipping away. After all she had done for them the one thing they wished they could do was save her._

_She weakly raised a hand to caress his cheek. He leaned into her hand, his tears falling to mix with hers._

_It was getting harder for her to breath. Her breath kept hitching in what was left of her lungs._

"_Sorry…I couldn't…keep my promise." She gasped out._

"_It's ok." He said trying to reassure her._

"_Tell…my mother… I love her."_

"_I promise." He could tell that she was fading fast. It was now or never." Kagome I love you."_

_Her eyes brightened when she heard this. She had always wondered if her feelings for him were reciprocated._

"_I've always loved you…Inuyasha." The last thing she saw was his shining golden eyes. The last things she felt were his arms squeezing her tightly and his lips touching hers. With a last sigh she was gone._

(END FLASHBACK)


End file.
